Redwall Wiki talk:Poll
28 Votes?! The poll is listing 28 votes. Close to half of that number is the amount of regularly active Redwall Wikians. I strongly encourage poll-takers to register an account and help us out in article editing and creation! --LordTBT Talk! 22:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) In The Polls The last question, my favorite villain would have to be foxes. there pretty cool. kinda sad there not listed as one (maybe thats why the "other" option is there...) Huh? how am i supposed to know what chronological order doomwyte comes in? Btw, i think BJ alredy clarified it. Aranta(drunkambrose) 16:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC)aranta(drunkambrose) :At the time that poll was created, nobody had any idea. Therefore, it's fun to guess until someone gets the book. You're not supposed to answer the poll now that the details are out. --LordTBT Talk! 17:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ok... >.> So do I have to take this poll on the day its created for it to count? When ever I click one it doesn't show up that i clicked it...:( [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 02:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :No. Sounds like an issue with your browser. --LordTBT Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 up>Talk! 04:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah... When I reloaded it just now It showed up. Anyways, thanks :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction poll Ok, I'm a little upset here. The poll was directed towards our fan-fiction community, and it's CLEAR that non-members of this community voted considering there are 62 votes. There are not 62 writers here. This poll will be re-surfacing again. Please do not vote if you do not participate in this region of the site. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I think the clarity of the poll is somewhat to blame. It says participate, so people that comment and read might count themselves. Next time the question could read something like: If you are a writer of fan fiction on this site, are you male or female?--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 16:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) WHERE'D EVERYBODY GO!? I don't know if it's just me, but the number of votes on these polls seem to be gradually decreacing each month like clockwork. --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! The last 2 polls were directed to active participants of the site...for some reason most people who answer the polls do not contribute here. Also, people answer the polls are year round, so the numbers aren't really by the month. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Somewhat Misleading The latest poll, about continents, is misleading. After all, though "Australia" is a name for the continental area including the Commonwealth and surrounding islands, "Ocenia" would probably be a better term. --M2 Who can't log in due too.... a very long story. :Well it's not strictly continents, as you'll note that the ME is not a continent. It's just meant for different regions, and I think Australia is inclusive enough for the surrounding area. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) what if yore from two places?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :'From' is meant to be interpreted as where you live right now. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the new poll--I had no idea that I am friends with people in Africa and Asia! This was a good idea. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 00:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay then-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't there supposed to be an April poll by now? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 13:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :No poll for April as I was entirely too busy. We'll have one next month. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Is there any possible way to find out who voted which answer in the polls?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :No. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What about October's Poll? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :October also became a busy month. Next month will be the art contest. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) So no November poll either? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC)] :November poll is the art contest. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a February poll? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiousity, what happened to the rest of 2011 polls as well as the 2012 ones? Have we stopped polling?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 16:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes, I was very busy and could not get a poll up. Now, I'd say we've reached a point where a new poll isn't necessary. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC)